


Speak Your Mind

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Gen, LAMP (platonic) - Freeform, Logan pulls an all-nighter, Poor Self Care, don't do that kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Speaking has never been preferable to Logan. It is so exhausting, the time and concentration that goes into it. He does not know how the others do it so…effortlessly. However, if he’d ever suggested such sentiments, it is doubtless they’d laugh at him.“You, Mister Lecturer, having trouble speaking? Get out of town!”Hypothetically, Logan’s response would be,“How would I be able to get out of town? We are not in a town, the local populace exceeds that of a town’s, you are all aware of that.”





	Speak Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a comment @charmingsides made on Tumblr in regards to this [post](https://charmingsides.tumblr.com/post/180594575533/has-anyone-else-noticed-that-logan-literally)

Speaking has never been preferable to Logan. It is so exhausting, the time and concentration that goes into it. He does not know how the others do it so…effortlessly. However, if he’d ever suggested such sentiments, it is doubtless they’d laugh at him.

“You, Mister Lecturer, having trouble speaking? Get out of town!”

Hypothetically, Logan’s response would be,

“How would I be able to get out of town? We are not in a town, the local populace exceeds that of a town’s, you are all aware of that.”

Because it is true that Logan talks quite a bit for one who struggles communicating in such a manner. But then again, it is exhausting because of the effort he must put in to sound astute.

He has long ago gathered that in order to be the voice of reason, he has to keep his words formal and educated–like that of a teacher’s. People listen to teachers. He’s spent hours pouring over dictionaries, memorizing ill-used words to sound intelligent.

Logan enjoys learning new words. Every year, more words are increasingly vaporizing from the English language. The average person of today knows fewer words than that of what a person would know a century ago. In a way, by keeping these words in circulation he is doing the English language a service.

He has been doing this for long, it comes almost naturally to him. Almost, being a key word of that sentence. Because when he is exhausted, it is hard to grasp that sophisticated way of speaking.

Such as today, when he leaves his bedroom to join the others for breakfast. He does not realize it is morning until Patton knocks on his door and informs him breakfast is ready.

He has been neck-deep in schedule plans, continually hitting snooze on his phone alarm shrieking at him to go to sleep.

“I’ll got to sleep once this is finished.” He tells himself.

It is morning and it is not finished. He has not slept. The irony of the situation is not lost to him. Here he is, the one who constantly berates the others to maintain healthy sleep schedules, and he does not follow his own advice.

The others cannot know of this. Which is why he’s forced to take a break and have breakfast. Studies have proven that breaks are beneficial when one is working. He is also in need of coffee if he hopes to be coherent enough to continue working.

Logan is too exhausted to attempt fixing his wrinkled clothing or crooked tie. Nor his unkempt hair for that matter. He trudges down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing for support. He can hear the others chatter as he approaches and winces.

Their voices are loud and the lights in the kitchen are too bright. He feels like he’s suffering from a hangover. In a way he is. It has been proven that sleep deprivation has similar effects to excessive consumption of alcohol.

He stands in the hallway for a moment before realizing he should probably greet the others.

Logan opens his mouth, and without thinking says, “Hey guys, what’s up?”

As he makes a beeline for the Keurig to make a cup of coffee, all noise ceases. It takes a moment longer than usual for him to realize this fact. He looks up and all them are staring at him, dumbfounded.

“Is there something wrong?” He asks.

“Oh no, Lo! We’re just surprised–” Patton begins.

“Since when you talk like a normal person, Lo 9000?” Roman demands.

“What do you mean?” Logan asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Before Roman can elaborate, Virgil speaks up first.

“When you came into the kitchen, you said “Hey guys what’s up”. There’s nothing wrong with that, we were just surprised, that’s all. Usually you say something like “Salutation” or “Greetings”.” Virgil fiddles with his jacket’s arm zippers, barely meeting eye contact with Logan.

Who stands there, almost dropping his mug, as he realizes his mistake. His eyes widen with horror as he tries to find some way to salvage this situation.

“I–I was trying to communicate in a more lax manner as I know sometimes my manner of speaking can be perplexing for all of you to understand.”

“Logan,” Patton says, looking so solemn it terrifies Logan, “You don’t have to change how you speak for our sake. We’re a family–we’ll love and understand you regardless.”

“Pat’s right. You wouldn’t be our Logan without your large vocabulary.” Roman grins.

“And ‘sides, you always do a good job of clarifying stuff if we don’t understand something.” Virgil adds on.

They are trying to comfort him but it has the opposite effect on him. Because he does have to modify his speech–it’s the only way to get them to listen to him. If he ceases, they will listen to him even less than they do not.

Even if he could, it is impossible. His way of speaking has become a cemented part of his identity. Who is he if he doesn’t refer to cars as cars but as automobiles or motor vehicles?

“Thank you,” Logan swallows, “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> (An addition that I added to the tumblr version that I am including here as well): I do think it’s possible that Logan speaks formally without it being because he’s trying to sound more smart. I just really liked the angst, haha. Speaking like Logan comes naturally to me–I sometimes feel like I speak too formal, even, haha. There is nothing wrong in that, and it’s okay to speak that way and you don’t have to change your way of speaking to sound more “normal” because guess what? Normal’s overrated ;)


End file.
